The case of the Seifers
by my black crimson rose
Summary: It was meant to be a stupid little party a few days before Christmas to celebrate Seifer's birthday. But as he stepped into the mass of people was when he realized that nothing about Seifer was stupid. Seiner One-shot.


**The Case of the Seifer's**

**x.x.x.x**

It was meant to be a stupid little party a few days before Christmas to celebrate Seifer's birthday. But as he stepped into the mass of people was when he realized that nothing about Seifer was stupid. "Holy shit, enough people Seifer!" The high school student yelled at the university attending blond.

The man chuckled, "it isn't my fault that I'm this popular," he told draping an arm over the younger's shoulders. His familiar black beanie covering his bleach blond locks, startling ice blue eyes stared at the crowd hanging out in the apartment. A smile tugging at his lips at all the heads he saw being covered by similar black beanies.

"I can't believe we were actually able to pull this off," Hayner, the high school senior, voiced his own head of curly hair covered by a black beanie.

"This is fucking retarded; it should be a no pants party, not a fucking 'let's wear a hat similar to Seifers' party. Fucking stupid…" the law student hissed, adjusting his black hoodie- yes folks, Seifer Almasy has traded in his white jacket for a black hoodie and a pair of lose dark blue jeans, the only thing that has from his 'normal clothes' was his curb stomping boots.

Axel, with his wild red mane hidden under a black beanie came bouncing over, a grumpy blond in tow. "How does it feel to finally be nineteen?" he asked taking a swing from something in his red plastic cup.

Seifer shrugged, "nothing like my eighteenth," he told truthfully smirking down to the dirty blond by his side.

Axel nodded, "True dat, turning eighteen is the bestest birthday in your life" he mumbled to himself. "Well, I'm just swinging by to say Happy Birthday and-"

"Don't you dare say Happy Holidays," the law student hissed, pushing the red head's hat over his eyes.

Axel snorted, "whatever, common Roxy let's get you drunk~" he said in a sing song voice as he pulled his companion into the mass.

"So where is Rai and Fuu?" the high school student asked, still not daring to leave the wall and try to survive the mass.

"Over sea's, they wished us a happy holidays," Seifer told as he drake more of his alcoholic beverage. He couldn't stray his thoughts from the mass that stood in front of him, they were all dressed similarly to his 'normal' clothes. "I can't believe this…" he finally voiced, his eyes un-blinking.

"What?"

"They're all fucking dressed like me, seriously, what the fuck!" He hissed throwing the beanie off his head. "Fuck this; I'm never wearing this again."

"Oh common, this isn't so bad- other than the fact that we're pretty much pushed up against the wall by all the bodies… all these look a likes aren't that bad" Hayner told with a smile, inside he snickered in victory.

Seifer caught wind of his thoughts, "you and your little friends planned this, didn't you," he gestured to the mass.

Hayner smirked back, "I have no clue what you're talking about," he lied. Hayner had always hated the beanie the University student wore; it hid Seifer's beautiful blond hair.

"Bull Shit," Seifer replied.

Hayner laughed, "Think whatever you want, but we're going to dance and you're going to enjoy yourself- let's go" he told pulling the elder into the mass behind him.

With all that was said and done, Seifer Almasy had enjoyed his nineteenth birthday, but nothing could have beaten his eighteenth. Although they (Hayner and the birthday boy) had to ignore the fact that they were being smothered by bodies everywhere… it was a good party over all, even after the fact that Roxas hurled in the kitchen sink, and some random chick fell down a flight of stairs.

It was now four in the morning when Hayner finally remembered something, "Where's Sasha?" he asked the drowsy nineteen year old who laid beside him in the bed. They were alone in the apartment.

"Neighbor," he grumbled, his voice muffled by the pillow.

"o-"

"Don't say anything, just go to sleep- no talk, sleep," the elder hissed, the curly haired male closed his mouth and stared at the other in till he could no longer.

**x.x.x.x**

**M.B.C.R says: Ran out of time to finish my other entry for Camobeanie's (DeviantArt group for Seiner) contest for Seifer's birthday. The theme was 'Stupid party hats', hope this okay for something I finished in an hour. I'll have the first part up later, so you guys will have to wait, sorry!**

**Review please. **


End file.
